


It's not you.

by UKTVaddict



Series: The Olivia Benson love story. [8]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, New Relationship, One Shot, it's complicated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 19:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UKTVaddict/pseuds/UKTVaddict
Summary: Set during Season 6 Episode 20: Night.





	It's not you.

**Author's Note:**

> Casey may have ulterior motives.

'OK, thanks,'

Olivia puts the phone down.

'Who was that?'

'Hospital...I told them to call me,'

She gets up grabing her coat from around the chair.

'I'm gonna take her home,'

Elliot nods an understanding.

'See you tomorrow,' 

She nods heading for the door.

30 minutes later at the hospital.

'Liv, what are you doing here?'

'Need a lift?'

'You don't have to do that,'

'I want to,'

Casey stares back at her.

'I was in the area,'

She continues staring. 

'Come on I'm here now,'

Olivia extends a hand and Casey gets up carefully taking a seat in the wheelchair in front of them.

They walk to the carpark and Olivia helps Casey in her car.

'Ready?'

'Can you make a stop...there is something I need to do,'

'Course,'

They pull up to Nina Zergin place 45 minutes later.

Casey gets back in the car 10 minutes later.

'You Ok?'

Casey nods in reply.

They arrive 40 minutes later. Olivia gets out opening the passenger door

'I'll come in with you,'

Casey starts to shake her head.

'I'm not leaving till I see you in,'

Casey exhales a breath swinging her legs out the car. 

Olivia unlocks the door and they step inside.

10 minutes later.

'Need anything before I go,'

She shakes her head in reply.

'Ok, I'm off,' 

She turns heading for the door, Casey grabs her hand as she passes.

'Can you stay?'

Casey takes her hand away shaking her head. 

'Forget it,'

Olivia takes a seat on the sofa.

'Of course, I can,'

'I don't...I don't want to be alone,'

Olivia looks over at her with a smile.

'I understand,'

A month later.

Casey looks over at Olivia.

'Thanks, Liv,'

Olivia looks back at her.

'For what?'

'Putting up with me, stay here so long...you probably miss your apartment,'

Olivia shakes her head.

'It's just bricks and water,'

'Even so, I should have...'

Oliva stops the rest of Casey's sentence with a hand up.

'You were attacked, it's very reasonable,'

'Well you'll be glad to know you don't have to stay here anymore...I'm fine,'

Olivia nods.

'Maybe I'll just stay today,'

Casey smiles, moving closer placing her lips on Olivia's. Olivia pulls away.

'Sorry,'

Olivia shakes her head quickly.

'It's not you,'

'Oh my God...I'm so sorry I thought I...sorry,'

'It's not...'

She exhales a breath.

'You're seeing someone?'

Olivia shakes her head in reply.

'It's complicated,'

'Ok, answer me this are you gay?'

'Isn't that a no-no a bit like asking a woman over 30 her age,'

'Sorry,'

Olivia's mouth curls up into a smile.

'I'm kidding...I'm bi,'

'And complicated...is she a she?'

Olivia nods her head in reply.

'Alex Cabot,'

She nods in reply.

'I guess someone at the station told you,'

Casey shakes her head in reply.

'I mean I heard the rumours...then I saw you two together,'

'Yea, we dated...I say dated, we haven't officially broken up yet,'

Casey nods.

'Say no more,'

Casey moves as if she is getting up, Olivia stops her with a hand on her arm pulling her closer kissing her on the lips. Casey pulls away seconds later.

'Are you sure?

Olivia pulls her closer again placing her lips on Casey's once again.

'Alex told me to move on, that's what she said when I last saw her,'

'You can't move on unless you're ready,'

'Casey I work around people who have been attacked every day,'

Casey looks back at her with a wrinkle in her forehead. 

'What does that mean?'

'I knew you were Ok 2 weeks ago,'

They both move closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Casey is my second favourite romantic paring for Olivia.  
Number one being Alex #otp


End file.
